kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Flamer
|ability='Burning:' Fire: |category=Regular Enemy |caption = Kirby: Squeak Squad artwork}} Flamer is an enemy in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Kirby's Adventure. It yields the Fire or Burning ability when inhaled, depending on the game. Physical Appearance Flamer is a red, spherical creature with a single black, shining, eyeball lined in white. It has four knobs, usually maroon or a darker color of itself, on its sides to expel fire. While spinning, it sheathes itself in flames and becomes a flaming comet aimed at Kirby, hence the name "Flamer." It can also be colored green, blue, or orange, with a respective color of flames. Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Flamers cling to and move along floors, walls, and ceilings. When they see Kirby or are attacked, they float into the air, spinning, then eject flames from their sides and leave a fiery trail behind them. Once they do that, flamers continue in the direction they are moving and pass through walls until they move out of the screen. Flamer can be very dangerous due to Kirby's extreme vulnerability when set on fire. This is most hazardous in Stage 1 of Orange Ocean. ''Kirby's Block Ball Flamer appears as an enemy in Stage 8. It spins up and down and grants Kirby the Burning ability when defeated. It is the only source of this ability outside of the Changer item. Kirby's Epic Yarn'' and Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn Flamers ignite when Kirby or Prince Fluff gets too close, but never leave the surface they cling to, and stop burning when Kirby moves away. If they are hit with a Yarn Whip, they charge after Kirby. Flamers provide no Copy Ability in this game. In Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn, the sub-game Slash & Bead features Green Flamers . They appear in groups of six and protect a single red Flamer. Meta Knight can defeat each Green Flamer individually, earning him one Fuse Bead apiece, or destroy them all simultaneously by slaying the red Flamer. ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' and Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition An electric variant appears in Kirby's Return to Dream Land and Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition. It yields the Spark ability when inhaled. Flamer appears in the New Challenge Stages in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition. It appears in the Fighter Combat Chamber, Smash Combat Chamber, and Magolor Race 1. In these games, if the Flamer's attack misses twice in a row, it will become upset and explode. The explosion does not deal damage, however. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' and Kirby: Planet Robobot Flamer acts largely the same way it does in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Some Flamers regularly spin through the air from the foreground to the background and vice-versa. They cannot do this in Kirby: Planet Robobot. Trivia *Flamer's eye is similar to a Waddle Doo's. *The Glire, Glice, and Glunder enemies from Super Smash Bros. Brawl are similar in function to the Flamer. They are creatures with an eye in the center that also roll over surfaces, often seeming to defy gravity, by going over the underside of platforms and up walls. If a player character gets too close, depending on the type of Glire, they will shoot out fire, ice, or electricity, respectively. Artwork KA Flamer.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KNiDL_Flamer.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KCC Flamer 2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Gallery KA Flamer.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' kdc_6hole1.gif|''Kirby's Dream Course'' KDL2 Flamer.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Flamer color.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) KBB_Flamer_GB.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KBB Flamer.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' (Super Game Boy) KNiD Flamer Fire.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' kirbynightmare_in_dream_land_1412702135172.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) kirbynightmare_in_dream_land_1412701963812.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) AM Flamer.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' BurningDroppy.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (Droppy) KCC Flamer.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KSqSq_Flamer_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KEY Flamer shot.PNG|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' SPE Flamer.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patrol EOS) KRtDL Flamer.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD Flamer 2.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KPR_Flamer.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Green_Flamer.jpg|''Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn'' (Green Flamers) Sprites and Models Kirby's Adventure Flamer.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDC Flamer sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' KDL2 Flamer sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Flamer sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) KBB Flamer sprite.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KatAM Flamer sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad KNiDL Flamer sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (Alternate Palettes) KatAM flamer droppy.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (Droppy) KCC Flamer sprite.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KMA Flamer sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KRtDL Flamer.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KPR_Flamer_model.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' de:Glutmine es:Flamer fr:Shuriflam it:Flamer ja:フレイマー Category:Enemies Category:Fire Enemies Category:Burning Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Enemies in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Enemies in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Enemies in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Enemies in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Enemies in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Enemies in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Minion Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Category:Enemies in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Enemies in Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn